Recently, mobile communication systems have been developing toward systems capable of providing various services, such as a broadcasting service, a multimedia image providing service, a multimedia message providing service, and the like. Particularly, 4th Generation (4G) mobile communication systems are being developed in order to support a data transmission speed of at least 100 Mbps for a user moving at high speed, and to provide a data service with a capacity of at least 1 Gbps for a user moving at low speed, beyond providing a service mainly for voice and packet data communication.
Systems adjacent to the 4G mobile communication systems include a portable Internet system, which is also called a Mobile WiMAX communication system and is compatible with a communication system based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standards.
The Mobile WiMAX communication system is in a stage of being commercialized, and a Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system developed from the Mobile WiMAX communication system is now being researched.
The research for the Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system pursues satisfying a short latency for link adaptation in preparation for a fast moving speed of a mobile station and to support a Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) for a real time service.
The Mobile WiMAX communication system and the Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system as described above can coexist. However, the Mobile WiMAX communication system and the Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system may have different sub-channel structures or different signaling systems. Accordingly, it is necessary to define various solutions for the case in which the Mobile WiMAX communication system and the Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system coexist.